1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel used in an imaging device.
2. Background Information
Imaging devices that produce image data about a subject have been rapidly growing in popularity in recent years. A lens barrel for adjusting the focal distance is installed in an imaging device. Known imaging devices include, for example, integrated types of cameras and those with an interchangeable lens. Integrated cameras have the lens barrel built in. An interchangeable lens camera has a camera body and an interchangeable lens unit that is mountable to and removable from the camera body. For example, the lens barrel in this case is built into the interchangeable lens unit.